The present invention relates to a push device of a stroller. More particularly, the present invention relates to a push device of a stroller which is reinforced.
Referring to FIGS. 4 and 5, a conventional push device of a stroller has a push rod 9, an upper portion of the push rod 9 inserted in a handle 91, and two rivets 92 fastening the handle 91 and the upper portion of the push rod 9 together. Since the handle 91 is made of plastics, the strength of the handle 91 will be weakened after a long period of usage.